No brand girls
No brand girls is a single by μ's as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 11. It was released on April 3, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. In the anime, Honoka pushes herself too hard and faints after the perfomance. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kawada Takao. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14069)' 'CD' #No brand girls #START:DASH!! (Full Member Ver.) #No brand girls (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Full Member Ver.) (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Isshin icchou!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Hora makenai yo ne?) Kuyashii na mada No brand Shiraretenai yo No brand Nani mo kamo kore kara atsui kibun Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?) Harikitterunda No brand (Do you know?) Dakara (oide) koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!) Mezasu basho wa (takai) Ima yori takaku (doko made?) Chansu no maegami o (Motte) hanasanai kara (Gyutto) hanasanai kara (Oh yeah!) kiseki no niji wo watarunda Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa Yuuki de mirai o misete (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Un makenai kara!) Kizutsukeaccha No good Nakatagai wa No good Daisuki no gokai wa tsurai kibun Kurushii mune wa No good (hurry-up!) Akirametara No good (hurry-up!) Sou sa (tsuyoku) nareba kanau omoi (Yes, I go!) Negau basho wa (tooi) Mada mada tooku (doko kana?) Janpu de chikaku nare (Kyou no) senobi no kimi to (Gutto) senobi no boku de (Oh yeah!) ano hi no chikai sagasunda Yami wo Hi Hi Hi fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi oiharaou yo Jibun kara ima o kaereba ii no sa Hi Hi Hi fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi oiharaou yo Yuuki de mirai o misete Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa Yuuki de mirai o misete Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita (Oh yeah! zenshin zenrei!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) |-| Kanji= (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! 一進一跳！（いっしんいっちょう）) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! ほら負けないよね？) 悔しいなまだ　No brand 知られてないよ　No brand なにもかもこれから　熱い気分 楽しいよでも　No brand (Do you know?) 張りきってるんだ　No brand (Do you know?) だから(おいで)ここで出会うために　(Yes,I know!) 目指す場所は(高い) いまより高く(どこまで？) チャンスの前髪を (持って)はなさないから (ぎゅっと)はなさないから (Oh yeah!)奇跡の虹を渡るんだ 壁は Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 自分からもっとチカラを出してよ Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 勇気で未来を見せて (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! うん負けないから！) 傷つけあっちゃ　No good 仲違いは　No good だいすきの誤解は　つらい気分 苦しい胸は　No good (hurry-up!) あきらめたら　No good (hurry-up!) そうさ(つよく)なれば叶う想い　(Yes,I go!) 願う場所は(遠い) まだまだ遠く(どこかな？) ジャンプで近くなれ (今日の)背伸びのキミと (ぐっと)背伸びのボクで (Oh yeah!)あの日の誓い探すんだ 闇を Hi Hi Hi 吹き飛ばそうよ Hi Hi Hi 追い払おうよ 自分からいまを変えればいいのさ Hi Hi Hi 吹き飛ばそうよ Hi Hi Hi 追い払おうよ 勇気で未来を見せて そうだよ覚悟はできた (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) 壁は Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 自分からもっとチカラを出してよ Hi Hi Hi 壊せるものさ Hi Hi Hi 倒せるものさ 勇気で未来を見せて そうだよ覚悟はできた (Oh yeah!　全身全霊！) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) |-| English= (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! One step, one leap!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Hey, we won't lose, you know!) It's frustrating, we're still No brand No one knows of us, we're No brand Everything starts from this passionate feeling We're having fun, but we're still No brand (Do you know?) I'm getting fired up, No brand (Do you know?) So (Come on) In order to meet here (Yes, I know!) The place we aim for is (High) Higher than now (How far?) This chance won't come twice, so (Grab it) We won't let go (Tightly) We won't let go (Oh yeah!) We'll cross the rainbow of miracles Walls (Hi Hi Hi) Can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) Can be toppled Summon more courage from within yourself (Hi Hi Hi) They can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) They can be toppled Bravely, show us our future! (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah, we're not gonna lose!) Hurting each other is No good Falling out is No good Misunderstanding love is a bitter feeling The pain in your chest is No Good (hurry-up!) Giving up is No good (hurry-up!) Yep, if we can become (Strong) Our feelings can come true (Yes, I go!) The place we desire is (Far) It's still far, far off (Where is it?) Get closer with a jump (Today) As you reach up (Firmly) And I reach up, too (Oh yeah!) We'll search for the vow that we made that day The darkness (Hi Hi Hi) Let's blow it away (Hi Hi Hi) Let's drive it away You can change the present from within yourself (Hi Hi Hi) Let's blow it away (Hi Hi Hi) Let's drive it away Bravely, show us our future! That's right, we're all set! (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Walls (Hi Hi Hi) Can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) Can be toppled Summon more courage from within yourself (Hi Hi Hi) They can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) They can be toppled Bravely, show us our future! That's right, we're all set! (Oh yeah! Whole body and soul!) (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) Live Performances *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References ja:No brand girls Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs